Ayame's day of confusion
by october darkness
Summary: Ayame has a day full of confusion, the flu, sucidal editors, and a crash course in driving. Rated for Kyo's colorful language. [ONESHOT]


Konnichiwa, Sakuma here. This is just a small oneshot I though of last night. It has nothing to do with any of my other stories.

Ayame was just sitting around, and had nothing to do. Yuki, and everyone else were at school, so he couldn't go bother them. He decided to go bother Hatori.

"Tori-san, there you are!" he shouted as he skipped into Hatori's office.

"Don't tell me you have the flu too,' Hatori growled.

"Why, no Tori-san! I don't. Were you worried?" Ayame asked sweetly.

"No, everyone else does, so I'm busy. Go bother Shigure," Hatori said dully.

"Ok, but I will come back,' Ayame said, while skipping away.

Ayame drove to Shigure's, and just skipped inside, without knocking.

"Gure-san, I have arrived!" Ayame shouted for all to hear.

When Shigure didn't answer, Ayame searched the house for Shigure. He found, standing at the other entrance like she was going to kill herself, Shigure's editor.

"Um, have you seen Shigure," he asked.

"NOOOO! HE RAN OFF, WITH COMPLETING HIS MANUSCRIPT. DAMN YOU SENSEI DAMN YOU," Mii-chan cried.

'_This lady should really meet Ritsu,'_ Ayame thought to himself.

Ayame drove back to the main house, and went to vist Hatori.

"Dammit, didn't I tell you to go bother Shigure," Hatori snapped.

"He wasn't home, so I came back here,' Ayame answered.

"Well, go away," Hatori ordered.

"How rude!" Ayame replied and he stormed off.

"_I know, I'll go vist Akito,"_ Ayame thought to himself.

Ayame headed over to Akito's part of the main house, but heard yelling, screaming, and stuff being thrown.

"_OK, maybe I'll go vist Akito some other time,"_ Ayame thought.

Now what was the snake to do? Shigure fled from his editor, Hatori was busy, Yuki, Kyo, Haru, Momiji, Tohru, Kisa, and Hiro were at school, and he was bored.

"_I know! I'll call Mine, she'll be happy to hear from me!" _Ayame thought.

He pulled out his cell phone and dialed her number, waiting patiently for her to pick up.

"Hello," Mine said weakly.

"Hello Mine, it is I, Ayame,' Aya said proudly.

"How are you," she asked.

"I'm bored, and you," Ayame asked.

"I have the flu," Mine replied.

"That's terrible! I'll come over right away!" Ayame insisted.

"Please don't. I don't want you getting sick too,' she replied.

"I guess your right," Ayame said, disappointed.

"See you tomorrow," Mine said, and then hung up.

Now Ayame was _really_ bored. He had nobody to annoy. Everyone else turned him away, or was at school. School! That's where he needed to go!

Ayame got in his car, yet again, and drove to Yuki's high school (A/N: I can't think of the name, offhand) and waited there. It was about 4, so school should be letting out soon.

Finally, the bell rang and the students were dismissed from their classes. Ayame quickly found Yuki, Tohru and Kyo.

"Ayame-san, what brings you here?" Tohru asked.

"Well Tohru-chan, I simply thought you might need a ride home," Ayame answered.

"Nii-san, can you even drive?" Yuki asked.

"Of course, how do you think I got here," Ayame answered.

"By crashing into a tree," Kyo said, pointing at Ayame's car.

Sure enough, Aya had crashed into a tree. Plus, there were several other dents in the car.

"OK, let's go," Ayame said happily.

The four piled into Ayame's car. Ayame drove as, narrowly hitting several other cars. They eventually reached Shigure's house, in one piece.

"Remind me never to let Ayame drive us home," Kyo gasped.

"Well, bye," Ayame said.

"You're leaving already," Yuki asked.

"I see! You don't want to be parted from your older brother. Then by all means I will stay," Ayame said.

"THAT'S NOT WHAT HE MEANT!" Kyo yelled.

"Calm down, Kyon-kichi," Ayame said.

"DAMMIT, STOP CALLING ME THAT!" Kyo yelled.

"Aaya, what brings you here?" Shigure.

"Gure-san, I was just dropping off Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru,' Ayame explained.

"Why didn't you come over sooner?" Shigure asked.

"I did, but you were out. Your editor was here, I though she was going to kill herself," said Ayame.

"Oh, she did," Shigure said happily.

The four just stared at Shigure in confusion.

"I kid I kid! She didn't kill herself, but she threatened to," Shigure said, laughing.

"Oh," said Ayame, still confused.

"Why don't you stay for dinner,' Tohru offered.

"NO!" Kyo and Yuki shouted in unison.

"Aw, how cute! They agreed on something," said Ayame.

"Yes, they would make a good couple," Shigure agreed.

"NO WE WOULDN'T,' Kyo and Yuki both yelled.

"They agreed again! How cute!" Ayame cooed.

"Why don't we get inside," said Tohru.

"Yes, I'm sure Kyo and Yuki would **both** agree on that," Ayame teased.

"Shut up," Kyo yelled.

The five all went inside to finish their argument.

**AND SO ENDS AYAME'S DAY OF CONUSION!**


End file.
